The Lost Party
by UNCW-JEDI
Summary: An important group of scientists crash land on a barren planet of ice and snow. Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, are sent to rescue the scientists. But can they complete their mission before a terrible fate befalls them all.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Lost Party

Author: UNCW_JEDI

Author E-mail: **uncw_jedi@hotmail.com**

Rating: PG

Summary: An important group of scientists crash land on a barren planet of ice and snow. Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, are sent to rescue the scientists. But can they complete their mission before a terrible fate befalls them all.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Lucasfilm, Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

********************************************************* 

Chapter 1 - Lost

"The Senate and Scientific Society are going to soon start wondering why this little expedition is taking so long. When they do, I'm going to have to tell them about this."

Saya Vil waved a hand in front of her fellow scientists to indicate that the "this" referred to the Jomma board which had been an alluring distraction for her colleagues ever since they'd begun this expedition. The game of Jomma came from the planet Liftera. Liftera was a planet with a very minimal gravitational field. As a result, much of society, both the people walking around and the buildings themselves stayed in a perpetual state of hovering a foot or two off the ground. The Lifterans had found a way to mimic this gravitational effect in the development of a board game, and Jomma had become the second most popular game in the entire galaxy behind Sabaac. The pieces responded to voice commands (which could be programmed to correspond to over 1,000 galactic languages), and floated between spaces on the board. Saya Vil didn't fully understand the game, knowing only that the object was to make moves that would disrupt the gravitational field around your opponent's pieces. When any piece touched the board's surface it was disqualified from the game. Frankly, Saya Vil had never had any motivation to learn the game, and as a busy person, she thought that the worst thing she could do would be to become interested in something which had been known to sometimes last for days.

"Go right ahead and tell them," Cranner Zib responded. "Trust me when I say that this whole affair would take longer if we didn't have this to take our minds off things. I'm starting to go absolutely nuts out here. And I'm still not very happy with you for volunteering our services."

"Well, I didn't exactly volunteer our services," Saya shot back. "After all, we are being paid for this whole affair, as you called it."

"Not nearly enough. I was doing important work with the refractive laser technology back on Coruscant. Our entire lab was doing important work with application of the laser technology. And not just for mining purposes either. Need I remind you that Pollo here was very near finding a way to pinpoint and destroy Sarcoff cancer cells, which are the 3rd leading cause of death in the galaxy. That's important work."

"Leave her alone Cranner," Pollo Lytner said, taking his attention away from the Jomma board for a moment. "You two have had this argument a dozen times now and every time you both say the same things. Whether you have a good point or not Cranner, fact is we're here now working on this project. I'd say that makes your argument a bit late."

Pollo Lytner briefly glanced at Saya before staring at the Jomma board again. Saya wanted to smile at Pollo for coming to her defense but she realized that it was more his pragmatist nature than it was any heartfelt support for her position. He too had been fairly angry with her for getting them involved in this project. Part of her could understand their arguments, but she also knew that they were pure scientists, oblivious to matters of politics and duty. When the Senate had specifically sought out the Vil Laboratory and requested that they come to this planet to utilize their pioneering laser technology to extract Hydera minerals from the icy asteroid belt, Saya had felt compelled to say yes. Hydera minerals were fairly unstable, and so only precise laser cutting could extract them without causing an explosion. As dangerous as they could be, Saya knew that Hydera minerals could be processed down into a healing solution that surpassed the amazing healing powers of even bacta. There was never enough bacta to go around the galaxy, particularly now when mini skirmishes were breaking out on dozens of worlds and there were rumblings of secession from the Republic. Anywhere the Republic could find something that could promote healing and fight disease, they would try to go. Icis, which was the name bestowed upon the planet by the space explorers who'd discovered it's location, was such a place. But Saya's motivation for going along with the Senate request wasn't really based out of a duty to help other beings in the galaxy. Plain and simple, Saya knew that funding and political support had a way of drying up quick when you refused direct requests from the Senate and Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. She had accepted this project so that Cranner could continue to play with his precious lasers uninterrupted, and Pollo could become famous for curing one of the galaxy's greatest health threats. 

"Thanks for the support," Saya said testily, but she wasn't as angry as she sounded. Cranner did have a point about getting their minds off of things. The task of extracting the Hydera from the asteroid belt was extremely dangerous. As such they had to develop a systematic way of approaching the task. Unfortunately, that meant that the process had also become very monotonous. Boredom and danger were not good bed fellows, so Saya knew that for all her complaining she would never come close to ordering Cranner and Pollo to get back to work. It was safer to deal with the Republic's impatience than it was to deal with unhappy colleagues.

"Got ya," Pollo yelled out, startling Saya. She turned around to see one of Cranner's main pieces lying on the board. 

"Luck. Bet you don't get any more," Cranner shot back, but he was smiling the whole time he said it.

Saya was smiling too when she was suddenly thrown off her feet and sent sailing into the ship's console. Pollo jumped to his feet immediately to help Saya, as alarms began blaring from every direction. Saya felt something warm dripping down her forehead, but ignored the pain to look out the ship's front window. Pollo came up on her side quickly, and as they saw the planet Icis getting steadily closer he gently grasped her hand. She didn't look at him, didn't want to see the love he so rarely showed glowing in his eyes. She simply squeezed his hand, and thought about the future they would never have.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Obi-Wan

"Elsewhere your mind is. Concentrate you must."

Obi-Wan vaguely heard Master Yoda's gravelly voice in his ears, but he was more concerned with the laser probe that was bearing down on him. He spun quickly, deflecting a laser bolt back at the probe, shattering it to pieces. He rolled along the floor as several pinging laser bolts barely missed him. Raising a hand, he sent two probes smashing into each other. A tiny prickle of warning told him to move so he leapt high and out of the way of three other probes which had somehow managed to coordinate their firing to occur at the same time.

__

That's a new one. Master Yoda is getting trickier in his old age.

In that moment a laser bolt grazed his left shoulder, which only produced a tiny jolt of pain and didn't slow down his cutting the probe in two. A blast to his right arm, the arm that held his lightsaber, would have been much more damaging.

__

He is right. My mind is elsewhere. I should have been finished with this long ago.

Obi-Wan felt danger once again, but spun too late to deflect the laser bolt from the last laser probe. It caught him square in the chest, knocking him backward and flat on his back. The probe circled over the top of him and set to fire another shot when he saw it gripped by an invisible hand and smashed against the far wall.

"Ended this exercise is. Poorly did you do. Surprised am I," Master Yoda exclaimed, moving up next to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan propped himself up on his elbow and examined the spot on his chest where the laser bolt had hit him. _Good thing it was set on low power_, he thought to himself, as he turned to face Yoda. 

"I'm sorry Master. I have let my distraction cloud the moment. This is a fairly poor showing for someone who is considered a Jedi Master."

"Padawan, Knight, Master, bad times can they all have. Why distracted were you?"

"I wish I knew. I sense…a disturbance in the Force."

"Something to do with your Padawan it has," Yoda asked, raising a knowing eyebrow.

"Partially. But you have counseled me before about being overly concerned for Anakin. No, this is something more. I sense something pivotal is about to take place. But the feeling is elusive."

"Hmm," was the only response the diminutive Master gave to Obi-Wan's words.

"I take that to mean you don't sense anything Master," Obi-Wan responded, looking at Master Yoda with a reverence that only Qui-Gon would have received from him. It troubled Obi-Wan that Yoda and the Council apparently didn't sense what he had been sensing recently, just as it troubled him that Qui-Gon had not sensed anything at the beginning of their mission to Naboo. Obi-Wan was beginning to think the Force was simply playing tricks on him.

"Darkness, evil, confusion do I sense. Not this moment you sense. Wrong that does not mean you are. Connection to the Force must you trust. Guide you it will."

"Thank you Master," Obi-Wan replied, smiling inwardly at the fact that Yoda had anticipated his fears and gently tried to squelch them. "As always, I value our time together Master. I am especially grateful you agreed to these extra training sessions. I have needed a place to refocus my energies. A place where I could be a student again, rather than a teacher."

"Always students are we and teachers both. Whether Padawan or Master, it is so."

"Of course, Master. Still, there is learning from our experiences and then there is freedom to be taught more formally. I have appreciated that opportunity. I feel I have grown as a Jedi, but there is still much for me to learn."

"So certain are you. Perhaps underestimate yourself you do."

"Perhaps you are right, Master. But do not mistake my words for false humility or lack of confidence. I merely state what I feel to be fact."

"From a certain point of view," Yoda responded, gently teasing him with one of Obi-Wan's own favorite sayings.

"Yes, from a certain point of view," Obi-Wan responded in turn, visibly smiling at Yoda's teasing.

"And where is young Skywalker?" Yoda asked, curious.

"Getting into trouble no doubt. I tell you Master, that boy is going to be the death of me."

__

That young man, Obi-Wan reminded himself. Anakin was already taller than Obi-Wan and growing by leaps and bounds everyday in terms of his skills. Yet, there was something that remained very childlike about Anakin, a fact which both comforted and troubled Obi-Wan. For all his growth, Anakin still controlled his feelings like a child would, which is to say not so well. He was especially impulsive, a dangerous trait given the missions that a Jedi could be assigned to, but Anakin's skill and resourcefulness had always made up for any deficiencies he might have in emotional control. The things he did, while sometimes crazy and impulsive to Obi-Wan, seemed to work out in the end. From a teacher's perspective it was a bad trend that would never present Anakin with moments to have to suffer the consequences of his impulsiveness. Hence, it would be difficult for him to learn from those situations. Obi-Wan knew all too well that eventually things like that caught up with you. He only hoped that when that time came for Anakin it wouldn't be fatal.

"Done a good job of taking your mind off things this talk has not. Suggest something else I might."

"What's that Master?" Obi-Wan asked as he regarded Yoda with great curiosity.

Without saying another word, Yoda let his walking stick drop to the floor and opened his robe ever so slightly. A tiny lightsaber leapt into his hands, the green blade springing vibrantly to life. With amazing speed he lunged at Obi-Wan where his lightsaber was met with equal speed by the shimmering blue blade that was Obi-Wan Kenobi's signature. Yoda deftly tried to come up underneath Obi-Wan, using his small size as an advantage, but Obi-Wan was too quick and rolled out of the way. Yoda came up on Obi-Wan's left, fast, but Obi-Wan spun quickly to the right sending Yoda wide of his mark. Obi-Wan steadied himself in the Force, easily fixing on the immense ripple that Yoda's presence created. It had been a very long time since Obi-Wan last spared with Yoda, but already Obi-Wan could tell that his confrontation with the Sith Lord on Naboo, and the years since had made him a much better duelist. Yoda actually had to work now to get the upper hand, though Obi-Wan knew with absolute certainty that eventually Yoda would get the upper hand. He was a better swordsman than Obi-Wan, perhaps the best in the entire Order, and far more powerful. In fact, Obi-Wan had only ever seen one other Jedi that he thought could match Master Yoda in a duel. Unfortunately, Anakin tended to prefer working on some makeshift invention or flying around the lower levels of Coruscant (something Obi-Wan wasn't supposed to know that he did) over practicing his saber technique. Once again, it saddened Obi-Wan to observe his Padawan's tendencies. Obi-Wan could tell that Anakin felt him too harsh an instructor, that Anakin felt he was being held back. In reality, Obi-Wan's greatest goal was to show Anakin that he could be the most powerful, the most skilled Jedi if he was just willing to work at it. Obi-Wan believed that as surely as he believed in the Force. If Anakin wanted to, he could be almost unstoppable.

"Improved you have. The match of your Master I would say. Very proud would he be."

Obi-Wan felt a lump well up in his throat, the same lump that usually welled up whenever anyone mentioned Qui-Gon. He quickly let the sadness pass through him though, choosing to instead hold onto the warmth of the praise that Master Yoda had just given. Obi-Wan quickly shifted his wrists and in a blur had changed tactics. Normally a defensive fighter, even among the Jedi, Obi-Wan leapt into motion, taking the offensive. Yoda was pushed closer to the wall by Obi-Wan's powerful strokes, but as good as Obi-Wan was fighting he couldn't match Yoda's speed. Yoda bounced off the wall and landed on the opposite side of the room. Obi-Wan, having anticipated the move, back flipped and spun, crouching down to meet Yoda's blade at even height. They stayed that way, blue saber and green saber locked together, for what seemed like an eternity, until Yoda spoke again.

"Ended this is. Fought well you have. Cleared your mind I suspect."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said, as he stood to his full height and shut off his lightsaber. "My mind does feel clearer."

"Then much we have accomplished this day," Yoda said, his lightsaber already back out of sight within the folds of his robe. 

"I am grateful for your kind words during our duel Master, but the fact does not escape me that you could have won at any moment."

"Perhaps."

"You disagree," Obi-Wan stated, more closely regarding the diminutive Jedi.

"Modest you are Obi-Wan. Always quick to know your limitations. Sometimes too much so. Regard yourself less than others when perhaps you should not."

"Thank you Master. I shall consider your words," was the only response Obi-Wan could give. He wanted to say more but a tingling in the Force told him that they were about to have company.

"I'd hoped I would find you here," Obi-Wan heard the deep voice of Mace Windu say as Mace stepped into the training room. At first Obi-Wan thought Mace had been speaking to Master Yoda but it quickly dawned on him that the "you" meant both of them. "The Jedi Council has formed and is waiting for you to arrive. There is a situation which requires our attention."

"Then immediately will we come. Or, almost immediately," Yoda said as he regarded Obi-Wan for the first time since Mace's arrival. At that moment Obi-Wan knew that he needed to find Anakin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Anakin

"Yikes, that was almost too close for comfort."

Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Padawan, and all of 15 years old quickly turned his makeshift hover board to the right to avoid another draping piece of metal. He looked back over his shoulder and saw that there was a tear in his robe. 

__

Yeah, too close for comfort.

He knew that Obi-Wan would never approve of his jetting around the lower levels of Coruscant like this, nor would Obi-Wan understand why Anakin felt he **had** to jet around like this. Sometimes, he felt so close to the galaxy. So close that he felt like he could almost touch the stars and then crush them in his palm. Too close. The Force was everywhere, and through it Anakin felt connected to everything. This was not unique to just Anakin. It was the very nature of being a Jedi, but Anakin felt it more strongly than any other Jedi, or so he thought. Sometimes the Force was so vast and powerful that Anakin felt insignificant. He didn't like that feeling. Obi-Wan had told him countless times that to feel insignificant was a good thing. To feel insignificant helped to remind a Jedi that it was not the Force that served you, but rather you that served the Force. This lesson would keep the darkness away. Unfortunately, Anakin had not yet accepted this lesson, and it always felt as if the darkness was surrounding him. It stayed just on the edges, poking at him, but never coming closer, never daring to come closer. Sometimes, Anakin wondered if the darkness was afraid of him, as though it thought that to touch him was certain destruction. And yet, the darkness did not leave his side, which also made him think that maybe it was just waiting for an opening, a moment when it would be safe to touch him.

__

And when it finally does touch me, I fear it will consume me. I fear that I will let it. I fear that I will like it. 

It was these thoughts which penetrated his mind so often, especially recently. Doubts. How could he quiet his mind, as Obi-Wan stressed, if the galaxy, if life was always speaking to him. How could he quiet his mind if the darkness was always there to taunt him. It was only at times like these, when he was flying, that Anakin felt his mind clear. He was in the moment. He was the moment. Anakin knew that Obi-Wan thought him impulsive and too quick to action. What Anakin wished he could explain to Obi-Wan was that action was the only thing that seemed to quiet his mind. It wasn't laser blasts that he feared. It was peace.

Anakin flipped the hover board over, hard, so that he was looking straight down at the denizens of Coruscant's lower levels. Having been a slave, Anakin knew hardship, but there was something very pathetic and sad about the poverty and decay that he saw in the lower levels, even from a slave's point of view. Coruscant was the center of the most wealth in all the galaxy, home to the valiant Jedi Order, and yet here were people starving, and some worse than starving, right beneath the notice of the powerful. Anakin knew that he must accept the Jedi Code. "We cannot be everywhere and everything to everyone," is what Obi-Wan always said, but Anakin always wondered what good it did to be a Jedi if you couldn't help those in need. Continuing to speed ahead upside down, Anakin caught a subtle shift in the Force that warned him of danger. The tunnel ahead was narrow, but Anakin didn't slow his speed, in fact he accelerated toward the tunnel with almost reckless abandon.

__

Obi-Wan would hate this.

Suddenly, Anakin flipped the board over, released the gravitational seal that kept his feet firmly attached to the hover board, and slid effortlessly onto his stomach as the hover board sped through the tunnel opening. Had Anakin stayed standing, upside down or otherwise, he'd have been neatly pummeled against the opening of the tunnel. The rush of air felt good against his face, and when he came out the other side of the tunnel, Anakin couldn't suppress the howl of glee that leapt from his mouth. He did a handstand, clearly showing off now, though no one was watching, and easily flipped back up into standing position on the board, reactivating the gravitational field as he did so. Anakin could see the spires of the Jedi Temple straight ahead, and more importantly, he saw a frowning figure standing on the balcony directly ahead of him. Or perhaps saw isn't the right word as even Anakin's youthful and Force enhanced eyes couldn't "see" something as small as a person from this distance. But the Force was more than physical eyesight. With his mental eyesight, Anakin could see Obi-Wan was waiting for him, and he looked none too pleased that Anakin had made him wait.

__

This should be interesting, Anakin thought, as he sped toward the Jedi Temple.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Council

"Master, I was just out looking for some spare parts is all. I wasn't even gone long. I guess I just picked a bad time to leave."

Anakin shifted on his feet nervously as he spoke. 

__

Why am I rambling like this? He didn't even ask me where I was. So, why am I explaining it all like someone who is guilty?

Obi-Wan gazed back at Anakin with the calm blue eyes and steady gaze that Anakin often found very irritating. If only Obi-Wan would get angry, or at least look angry. Instead, he looked as if he could have cared less where Anakin had been. The silence went on a little longer until finally Anakin had to speak. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you were looking for me. I…."

"Please, stop explaining yourself," Obi-Wan said, raising his left hand and speaking with cool authority. "We are wanted by the Council, immediately."

Obi-Wan turned quickly on his heels and headed for the Council chamber. Anakin had been so ready for Obi-Wan's lecture that it took him a moment to realize that none was forthcoming. He sprinted along until he was walking at his Master's side. Obi-Wan waved a polite greeting to the few Jedi that they passed in the hallway but made no gesture in Anakin's direction. Anakin wondered why Obi-Wan was not speaking, not lecturing, and as often was the case, his curiosity won out over his patience.

"I would have expected a lecture by now," Anakin said cautiously.

"You have heard many lectures before. They do not seem to have made much of an impact. Why should one more be any different."

__

Ouch.

"I'm sorry Master," was all Anakin could manage to say.

"Words that flow so easily from your mouth Padawan." Before Anakin could respond to that, Obi-Wan turned swiftly and regarded his apprentice with curious eyes. "It was more painful for you to not receive a lecture. You have come to anticipate such things and therefore the absence of it was unnerving to you."

Anakin shook his head slightly in acknowledgment, though he was sure that what Obi-Wan was saying was not a question.

"Interesting." 

Obi-Wan spun swiftly once again and began walking. Once again, Anakin was forced to sprint to catch up. His Master had indeed surprised him, and Anakin didn't like it one bit. He was about to say something else, but Obi-Wan raised a hand and inclined his head so that Anakin could see that they had reached the Council chamber. 

"Whatever things lay between us we will discuss later. Now, you must focus on the moment."

Anakin nodded once to indicate that he understood. In turn, Obi-Wan simply smiled warmly.

"Besides, you've got it all wrong. I'm not even upset."

With that Obi-Wan strode through the open Council doors, leaving a dumbfounded Anakin behind. Anakin scrambled to catch up as Obi-Wan was already bowing in greeting to the Council. Anakin bowed also and took his place at his Master's side. Obi-Wan was still smiling slightly, which Yoda instantly noticed.

"And how did your flying go young Skywalker?" Yoda asked, a smirk on his face.

"Very well Master," Anakin managed to stammer, clearly surprised at Yoda's comment. 

"Well now that you have had your fun, it seems as good a time as any for some serious work," Mace Windu remarked, not nearly as amused by Anakin' antics as Yoda and Obi-Wan seemed to be.

"The Republic has lost contact with a scientific expedition orbiting the planet Icis," Depa Billaba broke in, causing Obi-Wan and Anakin to turn with some surprise to regard her. Master Billaba rarely spoke in Council meetings, and frankly it was unusual for anyone outside of Yoda, Mace, and Ki-Adi Mundi to speak in these meetings. "The expedition is being conducted by the Vil Laboratory, on the personal request of the Senate and Supreme Chancellor. Their assignment was to extract Hydera minerals from the asteroid belt around the planet."

To this news Obi-Wan showed a flicker of surprise, while Anakin showed genuine bewilderment.

"I apologize for my ignorance Master but what are Hydera minerals?" Anakin asked without even considering whether he should speak now or not.

Depa Billaba seemed to have anticipated the question however. "Hydera minerals can be processed into a powerful healing solution, far more effective than even bacta. Of course, it is very rare and dangerous to extract, which is probably why you have not heard of it. I was part of the team that brought news of Hydera minerals in the asteroid belt of Icis back to the Senate. Extracting the Hydera was considered of great importance and the premier scientific laboratory with regards to laser technology was selected. The Senate lost contact with Saya Vil and her team 3 days ago for reasons unknown."

"And you want us to make those reasons known?" Anakin spoke again, though this time it was clear he should have kept his mouth shut.

"We want you to travel to Icis," Mace Windu said in his very stern voice, "and return the scientists to Coruscant."

"Are we certain that there has been trouble? Is there anything about the planet that could disrupt subspace communications?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Saya Vil has been good about checking in with the Senate thus far, without incident, so a lack of communication points most strongly toward something being wrong," Depa Billaba responded.

"Still, know for certain we do not," Yoda remarked, drawing everyone's attention. "Investigate you must; rescue if need be, you will."

"Jocasta Nu has prepared all relevant reports from my expedition to the planet Icis, as well as Saya Vil's check-ins and information on the Vil Laboratory," Depa Billaba said. "There is a transport waiting to take you to the planet. May the Force Be With You."

Anakin bowed to the Council and prepared to leave, but caught himself when he realized that Obi-Wan had given no indication of leaving.

"A concern you have Master Kenobi?" Yoda asked.

"Not so much a concern Master. This situation is all very much a mystery. I think it wise that we not involve any civilians in this if at all possible. Therefore, I propose that Anakin pilot us to the planet in a transport."

It took all Anakin's strength not to look at his Master in total bewilderment. Obi-Wan rarely made suggestions to the Council about anything, especially suggestions that Anakin himself would have made.

"As you wish," Mace Windu said as he surveyed the other Council members for a hint of dissent. "May the Force Be With You."

Obi-Wan bowed deeply to the Council and glided out of the chamber with Anakin close behind.

"Wizard. I can't believe I get to fly us there."

"Neither do I. I can't believe I said that," Obi-Wan remarked, but the slight smirk he had on his face stopped Anakin's retort. 

Instead, Anakin looked straight ahead and with a smile said, "I promise I'll drive slow."

"Lying to a Jedi Master is against the Code Anakin."

"Right. I promise I'll **try** to drive slow."

"I feel better already," Obi-Wan remarked dryly, as they headed toward the hanger bay.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Descent

"It seems that we are here Master," Anakin proclaimed, as he toggled one of the sensors on the transport's control panel. The Jedi Council had surprised him by procuring them a sleek new Headrunner 2, perhaps the top class of transport shuttle available. Usually, Jedi missions always seemed to involve a more…experienced class of ship, so Anakin's jaw nearly dropped when he saw the Headrunner 2. Of course it didn't take Obi-Wan long to spoil his good mood.

"They expect there to be danger though they have not said so. This ship is fast and well equipped for a fight. It seems they would like us to return alive."

With those words some of Anakin's cheer had dissipated, but now that they'd arrived at Icis, Anakin had to admit it had been a sweet ride.

"The asteroid belt makes navigating down to the planet surface quite treacherous. Are you sure you can handle it?"

Instead of a verbal response Obi-Wan felt Anakin gather the Force to him and plunge them straight toward the planet. Obi-Wan continued to gaze out the window as though Anakin had made no move at all. Inside though it took all his powers of control to remain calm. If they did hit one of the asteroids, not only could the impact damage their ship, they could set off the Hydera minerals inside. Obi-Wan knew that if this happened their ship would a little more than damaged. Still, at this moment he needed to support Anakin, to demonstrate his trust in his abilities. Frankly, for all Obi-Wan's complaining, he would rather have no one other than Anakin piloting a ship when it really counted.

"Left," Obi-Wan shouted, but Anakin was already moving. Or rather, the small asteroid was moving.

"Not enough time to move us, so I figured I'd move it," Anakin remarked, as he twisted the ship between 2 large asteroids.

"I had not realized you'd developed such a level of control," Obi-Wan replied, clearly impressed by what his Padawan had done.

"To be honest neither did I. It's amazing how elusive the Force can be sometimes, except when I need it the most."

"I hope you will remember that in the time to come Anakin," was Obi-Wan's only reply.

Anakin returned his attention to piloting the ship, though it was clear that the major danger was behind them. The Headrunner 2 descended into the misty atmosphere of the planet Icis. Obi-Wan looked out on a world of pure white, ice covering all that the eye could see.

"Is it all ice, or is there snow as well?" Anakin asked as he maneuvered the ship toward the surface.

"From the reports I have seen, it has a larger amount of ice per surface than any other planet of similar type. There is some snow, but from the looks of it, not much."

"Could a group of people survive on such a place for so long without freezing to death? Can we?"

"The expedition that Master Billaba was a part of stayed on world for 4 days without incident," Obi-Wan responded. "There is something strange about this place, as though it should not be what it is."

"You feel it as well."

"Feel it?" Obi-Wan said, surprise showing in his voice. "It was merely a thought formed from what I have heard of this place. What is it that you feel Padawan?"

"This place is strange. Not one report indicated signs of life and yet it practically calls to me in the Force. I do not understand it Master."

"Neither do I. Let us focus on that which we do know."

"We need to find somewhere to land," Anakin said as he moved the transport into a hovering position.

"Over there," Obi-Wan said as he pointed to one of the taller plateaus on the surface. "It will give us high ground from which to begin our search."

Anakin easily maneuvered the transport toward the plateau and landed as lightly as a feather. Obi-Wan immediately grabbed the long-range binoculars they had brought and proceeded to open the outer door.

"Start scanning while I take a look."

He hopped out of the transport as Anakin activated the ship's bio-tracking system. 

"Anything?" Obi-Wan yelled from outside the ship.

"Nothing."

"I see nothing as well," Obi-Wan said as he climbed back into the ship and closed the door so that the chilling winds would not take hold within the ship. "Is there interference of some kind?"

"No, Master. This is a good tracking system from what I know of it, but it still can't search an entire planet."

"I was not expecting it to. I had hoped that the crashed ship would be nearby."

"Why would you think that?" Anakin asked, curious.

"Because you were more right than you know Padawan. You managed to follow the most likely descent of the Vil craft, given its last known position. I thought that the Force was guiding us to an easy rescue. It seems things will not be quite so simple."

Anakin had no response for that so he merely turned back to the console in order to observe the ship's readings.

"We must set out. Grab your gear," Obi-Wan said.

He rose quickly and walked to the back of the transport where he opened a second door to the transport. This one however was somewhat bigger than the first door, a necessary fact given that Obi-Wan was trying to get their snow sled out of the ship. 

"Do I get to pilot that too?" Anakin asked with an obvious note of excitement in his voice. He threw Obi-Wan his gear and finished strapping on his own.

"I think the appropriate term would be drive. The answer however is no. I need you to focus your complete attention on the search. You have a better chance of finding them than I do."

Anakin quickly concealed his disappointment as he threw one leg over the seat of the snow sled and joined his Master.

"Of course," Obi-Wan said as he started the engine, "there is no reason you can't drive us back."

With that, Anakin brightened as they took off at breakneck speed. The snow sled was much like a speeder bike, hovering just slightly off the ground, but unlike a speeder bike it was equipped with wind repellent shields that tended to prove most useful when traveling in cold environments. Obi-Wan activated those shields, which formed a clear barrier between the riders and the freezing wind. The passenger seat was equipped with handle bars of its own, so Anakin was able to be quite comfortable as he scanned the area for any signs of life.

"Anything?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nothing I can see. But I feel… go right."

Obi-Wan instantly obeyed, banking the snow sled to the right. He could sense some of where they were being led, through his bond with Anakin. Eventually the Padawan needed no words to direct Obi-Wan.

"This is very far from the most likely crash point. That troubles me."

"I sense no danger Master. Maybe you were right. The scientists moved off to find some shelter."

"Perhaps. But how did they move the ship I wonder."

To that Anakin had no reply, though he silently chided himself for not having thought of this before. No matter how strong he got, Obi-Wan still seemed to be ahead of him in so many things.

"There," Anakin said while pointing to a spot just below a large overhang of ice.

Obi-Wan slowed their pace as they moved up on the spot Anakin had indicated. Clearly, some sort of fire had burned here quite some time ago, though how long Obi-Wan couldn't say. He glided over the remains and caught a large glare from something off in the distance.

"The ship," Obi-Wan exclaimed as he directed them straight for it. "Jump off and observe. This could be a trap."

"Do you sense something Master?"

"No, but I've seen enough to know that a good trap is not always easy to spot. Stay out of range until I call for you."

"Yes, Master," Anakin said as he jumped off the snow sled.

Obi-Wan moved forward cautiously, reaching out with the Force to get any hint of danger. Sensing none, he landed the snow sled a good distance from the wreckage and proceeded toward it. The ship was badly damaged, but not by any sort of laser fire that Obi-Wan could see. One of the engines was blown off, which could have been from the crash, but judging by the condition of the other engines Obi-Wan highly doubted this was the case. More than likely, the engine was hit by something, perhaps an asteroid. Obi-Wan proceeded inside and remained there for several nervous moments from Anakin's point of view. It was all he could do to keep Obi-Wan in sight as the wind was starting to bear down on him. The time ticked away and Anakin's hand slipped to his lightsaber when he'd finally decided that Obi-Wan had been inside too long. That's when he heard the cry.

"Anakin, I need you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Discovery

"I think I can fix this, but it'll take some time," Anakin proclaimed as he peeled off some of his outer garments.

"Good. The ship's computer could tell us much about what happened here."

"Master, if this was damaged in the crash then it won't really help us find the scientists."

"Maybe you're right Anakin. But this is the best course of action available to us right now. If we cannot learn where the scientists have gone perhaps we can learn where they have been."

Anakin attacked his task with an enthusiasm and focus that Obi-Wan wished he would display in his Jedi training. Still, the padawan's connection to the Force was remarkable. It would have taken Obi-Wan far longer to locate this ship on his own. Obi-Wan walked around the remains of the ship as Anakin worked. He noticed the shattered Jomma board, as well as several picture frames. Obi-Wan picked one up and slammed it with his palm. The holographic image flickered to life, surprising Obi-Wan. The image was of a determined looking woman and a dashingly handsome young man. Too handsome in Obi-Wan's estimation to be a scientist, much less settle down with this woman. And yet, Obi-Wan had to admit that Saya Vil, who he knew from the one picture he'd seen in Depa Billaba's report, had an undeniable power about her. Perhaps it was the handsome man, Obi-Wan assumed it was Saya Vil's husband, Pollo Lytner, who considered himself the luckiest of the two. Obi-Wan felt a stirring in his heart, a desire to find Saya Vil and the other scientists to make sure that they returned home. Even though he knew it was hard to decline a direct request from the Senate, these scientists had agreed and set out to do something good for the Republic. There was so little of that these days that somehow Obi-Wan felt it a cosmic injustice that these people might lose their lives while others who participated in the Republic's decay would live. Such feelings should have been beyond a Jedi Master, yet Obi-Wan felt them all the same. He would do everything in his power to see that these scientists lived.

"Master, I think I got it," Anakin yelled, causing Obi-Wan to sprint forward.

When he arrived, the computer terminal was humming with life, though his Padawan's glance told him that this minor miracle might not last long.

"Good job Padawan. Access the last flight recording."

Anakin touched a large button and a shower of sparks flew from the console. The humming continued though and soon Obi-Wan and Anakin were listening to the voice of Saya Vil.

"It has been 3 days since we crashed here. I have sustained only minor cuts and bruises. Cranner seems to be mostly unharmed, in a fashion so remarkable that he has begun joking about studying himself when we get back instead of the project he was working on."

At that, Saya Vil gave a small smile, but somehow Obi-Wan knew the smile was forced. He observed Saya Vil's small shift in on her left foot, as though she had sustained more than minor cuts and bruises.

"Pollo… Pollo…" Saya Vil began, but quickly trailed off as tears welled up in her eyes.

A large hand touched her shoulder and moved her out of view of the recording device.

"My good friend, Pollo Lytner, died one day after our crash here," the Jedi heard Cranner Zib say. "He suffered injuries that we were unable to heal. Had we only possessed some of the Hydera we mined," Pollo was saying, the balled up fist at his side the only indicator of the pain he felt. "Unfortunately, it was all lost in the crash. We have crashed, our friend is dead, and we have nothing to show for our efforts."

Cranner Zib walked away from the recording device and Saya Vil took his place. Determination was etched on her face. In that moment, Obi-Wan knew that this woman had made a choice to live.

"We will not despair though. We have formulated a plan to move to one of the large caves near here where we can find shelter from the cold. The laser technology from the ship is damaged but still workable for our purposes. We have many supplies and Cranner estimates that if we reach a cave successfully we can survive here for close to two months. Hopefully, for those who may be listening to this, you will be able to offer us assistance before our time is up. We await you."

With that the transmission ended. For a long moment there was only silence inside the wrecked ship. As usual, Anakin was the first to speak.

"One month left Master. We must find them."

"I agree Padawan. Unfortunately, I am not sure where we should begin. I have seen no caves. Perhaps you have a suggestion."

"Maybe the Force will guide us to them as it guided me to this ship."

"Do you sense something?" Obi-Wan asked, though somehow he already knew the answer.

"No," Anakin admitted, "but that does not mean I won't."

"I don't think we should come to rely on such things. The Force will guide us once we are on the path, but first we choose a path."

"I **sense **you have an idea Master."

"Can you use some of this equipment to rig up a sonic pulse?"

"A sonic pulse," Anakin replied, truly baffled by his Master's question.

"If we had a sonic pulse, we could fire it in all directions from the ship. This world is mostly flat from what I've seen. And consists largely of ice," Obi-Wan finished with a raised eyebrow in Anakin's direction.

"I get it. You think the ice will repel a sonic pulse. If we fire it off and it bounces back then…"

"We'll know that the ground is not flat in that direction," Obi-Wan finished. "This makes it more likely that we will find caves in that direction."

"A nice idea Master. I'm not sure how great a range the pulse will have though."

"It's a start anyway. Of course, if too many of the pulses bounce back then we're really in a bind."

"I'll get started Master," Anakin said enthusiastically. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way with the scientists lives in danger, but all these mechanical challenges were actually making this mission **fun**.

"I'll assist if you need me," Obi-Wan responded. "For now, I will ready our gear for the trip and see if there are any supplies still left here that might be of use to us."

Anakin began working feverishly, tearing out parts of the communications console, and splicing them with the weapons system. Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber and proceeded to make them a fire. Anakin had been so wrapped up in his work that he hadn't even noticed that it was getting dark, or that it was getting cold.

"It's not too cold so I figured a good old natural fire would be sufficient. We'll save the heat sticks for later in case we need them," Obi-Wan said.

"Somehow, it wouldn't be a Jedi mission unless we did need them," Anakin responded between splicing circuits.

Obi-Wan smiled ever so slightly at Anakin's remark. He understood completely. Jedi missions rarely seemed to involve much peace and quiet. His missions with Anakin had become almost legendary around the Temple for their seemingly endless string of dangers. Obi-Wan hoped that this mission might be different. 

"I think it's ready," Anakin remarked about an hour after Obi-Wan set him to the task.

"Aim that way first," Obi-Wan said pointing off to the left of the ship. 

Anakin engaged the makeshift machine, and sent a single sonic pulse screaming from the only remaining top turret gun the ship possessed. After a brief moment it was clear that no sonic pulse was returning to the ship.

"Now that way," Obi-Wan said. "We'll do this as systematically as possible."

Anakin fired again. This time a tiny spark was emitted from the console.

"Not good. There's too much damage. We won't be able to keep this up very long," Anakin proclaimed.

No sonic pulse returned to the ship this time either. Obi-Wan moved to the console and without communicating a word traded places with Anakin. Obi-Wan gathered the Force to him, felt it flow through him with more power than he usually tapped. They needed to choose right before the makeshift machine blew. Obi-Wan rotated the turret gun ever so slightly and fired. The moment seemed like an eternity, but Obi-Wan couldn't hide the relief on his face when the hull of the ship gave off a loud thud.

"I think that's the direction we need to go," Obi-Wan said

"Are you sure Master? We haven't had a chance to fire in that many directions. There could be other bounce backs."

"We've got no other choice. Unless I'm mistaken, that's all she's got," Obi-Wan replied.

As if on cue, a shower of sparks began to fly on the ship's console. Anakin tried furiously to fix the problem, to no avail. Obi-Wan gently placed a hand on his Padawan's shoulder and spoke.

"You did great work to get as much out of it as you did. The Force has guided us. I am confident that this direction is correct."

Anakin stopped fiddling with the damaged console and turned to regard his Master. Obi-Wan's face and tone were confident. That was enough for Anakin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Unseen Dangers

"I still don't sense or see anything Master. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

Obi-Wan continued to drive the snow sled forward without acknowledging his Padawan's remark. He thought there might be some truth to what Anakin said though. They'd been driving for over an hour now. Of course, this answered the question of how far the range was on the sonic pulse – quite far – but they still should have found something by now it seemed. Obi-Wan was about to remark on this point when he suddenly noticed a large mountain in the distance. He felt Anakin's excitement through the Force and had to admit that he was almost as elated. Unlike Anakin however, Obi-Wan knew that he needed to temper his excitement. They still hadn't found the scientists yet. Getting overly excited might only lead to more heartbreak later if they didn't find anything. Obi-Wan fought the urge to accelerate the snow sled, instead choosing to proceed cautiously. He felt something slight in the Force but couldn't discern whether it was a warning or not.

"Do you feel that?" Anakin asked.

"I do," Obi-Wan replied. "We must proceed with caution."

Obi-Wan parked the snow sled a few feet from the mountain. He and Anakin dismounted and began a slow search for a cave opening.

"It has to be here," Anakin exclaimed, clearly becoming frustrated with the whole process.

"Patience," was all Obi-Wan said in response. This was of course the most frequent word he uttered to the young Padawan.

"There Master," Anakin said after a few moments.

Obi-Wan turned to see Anakin pointing to a small gleam on the mountain's surface. The odds of this sort of gleam being naturally produced were very slim. Anakin hadn't seen a cave so much as deduced that something unnatural lay that way. Odds were this something unnatural belonged to the missing scientists, as there was no record of living beings on this world. Obi-Wan smiled inwardly at the depth of his Padawan's thinking as he sprinted to catch up with Anakin, who had immediately bolted in that direction. As they moved closer Obi-Wan could see that they were in fact approaching a cave. A water bottle lay on the outer edge of the cave, along with a burned out heat stick, and a heavy cloak. The two Jedi entered the cave to find some electronics components scattered toward the back. Otherwise, they saw no sign that the scientists were still here. The cave had a deserted feel to it, and Obi-Wan felt Anakin's disappointment long before he felt his own. He didn't have long to wallow in disappointment however, as Obi-Wan felt a sudden ping of warning in the Force.

"Go," he yelled to Anakin, but the Padawan was already sprinting out of the cave.

They both ignited their lightsabers, both a brilliant shade of blue, and scanned the area for danger. At first they saw nothing, then Obi-Wan felt a tiny ice ball hit his shoulder. He looked up and saw that an avalanche had started at the mountain's peak and was now moving swiftly toward them. The snow sled seemed too far away, so Obi-Wan simply turned on his heals and took off. Anakin followed. The avalanche sprayed ice balls and sharp shards of ice as it came. Lightsabers still ignited, the Jedi were able to repel most of the ice as they ran, but one shard did get through to slice Anakin's cheek. He didn't even cry out in pain, as running to survival was the only thing that occupied his thoughts. 

"Slide," Obi-Wan yelled, realizing there was no way they could outrun this avalanche with the icy terrain beneath their feet.

Anakin sprinted ahead and then leapt, coming to skid across the icy surface of the planet. He was like a rocket, almost losing his balance several times because he was going so fast. Obi-Wan was right behind. The avalanche seemed to barely miss them at every turn, until finally they were clear of the falling ice and snow. Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and Anakin smacked right into an invisible barrier, landing him on his butt. Obi-Wan came to a screeching halt next to him and reached down to help the Padawan up.

"There had to be a better way to stop me than that," Anakin said. His tone was extremely terse.

"Perhaps. But even a Jedi Master must have fun sometimes."

Obi-Wan's slight smile diffused Anakin's anger. Anakin reached out his hand and was helped to his feet. Both Jedi turned back to regard the cave they'd just left. The entrance was completely covered.

"It seems my prediction about this mission becoming difficult is coming true," Anakin said. "What do we do now Master?"

"We were on the right track Padawan. The scientists were definitely there. The question is, were they coming back or had they left for good? My guess is they were intending on coming back."

"So, we should try and clear away the ice and snow until they come back."

"Normally I would agree with you Padawan," Obi-Wan responded, "but in this case I think we should try and track their movements. We could have a hard time clearing the cave. Plus, I think we should take a more proactive approach in finding them. This mission is feeling more and more perilous by the moment. I wish to get away from here as quickly as possible."

"Wow. If I said something like that you'd tell me – patience!"

"Tell you what then. Next time you suggest a plan like this I promise I won't say patience," Obi-Wan replied.

"What will you say?" Anakin asked, catching the playfulness in Obi-Wan's tone.

"I don't know. But I promise it won't be patience."

"Well I guess that's something," Anakin said to close out the exchange, though he wasn't entirely sure he was as amused by the whole thing as Obi-Wan.

The two Jedi just stood there for a long moment before speaking again.

"I'm waiting," Obi-Wan said.

"Waiting for what?" Anakin replied.

"You to start tracking them. I know that opportunities to practice your tracking skills have been few and far between. This will be good practice for you," Obi-Wan stated.

"Always time for a lesson," Anakin remarked dryly.

"Always time for a lesson," Obi-Wan repeated, though his tone was very somber. 

Anakin didn't even want to guess what that was about. Obi-Wan just sometimes shifted into a somber and serious mood for no reason that Anakin could fathom. Anakin proceeded back toward the cave, reaching out with the Force to get a sense of which way the scientists may have gone.

"I'd say up Master. There doesn't appear to be any other shelter close by and if the mountain had one cave it is possible it had another."

"I agree. Continue Padawan."

Anakin unhooked his cable launcher and fired it up the side of the mountain. He heard a distant "clank" and pulled tightly to make sure his cord was secure. Obi-Wan had also fired his launcher and now they both began to scale the mountain. It wasn't nearly as difficult as one might have thought given the large degree of ice, which was a good sign in Obi-Wan's mind. If Jedi had trouble climbing the mountain the idea of the scientists having done it became more unlikely. Eventually, there were many natural hand and footholds, to the point where the Jedi barely needed their cables anymore. They both saw a point in the mountain that appeared different somehow from the rest, and proceeded to climb toward it. As they got closer both Jedi could see that this was in fact another cave. Anakin reached the cave first and reached a hand back to help Obi-Wan.

"Who knew age caught up with you so fast," Anakin remarked.

"The swiftness of the young is often a sign of impatience and carelessness," Obi-Wan responded as he took Anakin's hand. "Besides, who says age is catching up with me."

"Certainly not me Master."

"Glad to hear it. I just forgot some extra lessons I was going to give you."

"Then today has been a good day after all."

"Let's make it even better by finding those scientists," Obi-Wan said, as he turned to regard the cave seriously for the first time. 

It lacked the lived in feel of the first cave, and at first Obi-Wan wondered if the scientists had been here at all.

"They were here. I see a used heat stick," Anakin said, picking up on Obi-Wan's thoughts through their Master-Apprentice Force bond.

"Good work Padawan. Do you see anything else?"

Obi-Wan could see the heat stick now, along with some scrapings on the cave walls, but nothing else to indicate anyone had been here.

"Nothing," Anakin responded. "Perhaps they moved on rather quickly before making much of an impression."

"Doubtful," Obi-Wan responded. "The previous cave we saw had a very lived in feel to it, as though they left only recently and would return. I doubt they would have had much time or inclination to move again."

"Then where are they?" Anakin asked.

As if in response to his question Anakin felt a tremor in the Force a split second before a large metal pole came crashing toward his head. He ducked and rolled away from the attack but some of the pole still caught him on the shoulder as he dodged. Sensing the danger at the same time as Anakin, Obi-Wan also ducked out of the way of a metal pole. The attacker missed him completely and he managed to give a swift back kick as he came up out of his crouch. Obi-Wan's lightsaber flashed to life with the familiar snap-hiss, and he held the brilliant blue blade out in front in a totally defensive posture.

"Enough Cranner," a slight voice called, though the strain in that voice was evident.

Anakin hadn't managed to ignite his lightsaber, but was all ready to defend against the next attack that never came. Obi-Wan held his lightsaber even higher and gazed on the face of Saya Vil. 

"It's alright Anakin. We've found the missing scientists," Obi-Wan said. "Dr. Zib, you can come out. As I'm sure you've discovered, we mean you no harm."

Cranner Zib stepped out of the shadows carrying a heavy metal pole.

"How would I know that? Just because you look the part of a Jedi?

"No," Obi-Wan responded. "Because we acted the part of a Jedi. My Padawan could have drawn his lightsaber and killed you easily, but he exercised remarkable restraint. That is the part of a Jedi."

Obi-Wan felt Anakin's eyes regarding him intensely for a long moment. They both knew that Obi-Wan had just stretched the truth somewhat. Obi-Wan didn't care about that though. He'd sensed Anakin's shame at not having anticipated the attack sooner, and hoped to help the Padawan. He also sensed that Cranner Zib didn't trust them, and hoped to squelch that feeling as quickly as possible. Obi-Wan figured this might just be the easiest way to accomplish both things at once. They certainly didn't need anymore obstacles on this mission than were already present. Obi-Wan reached out a hand and helped Saya Vil to her feet.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and that is my Padawan learner, Anakin Skywalker."

"You'll have to excuse Cranner Master Jedi," she said. "He has a hard time trusting anybody."

"Understandable," Obi-Wan replied, "but unhelpful in a rescue situation. At any rate, my apologies to you Dr. Vil."

"Understandable, given that I was swinging a metal pole at your head. I'm already impressed by the legendary Jedi reflexes," she responded. "And please, call me Saya. If you are to be our saviors then I think we can dispense with the formalities."

"As you wish Saya," Obi-Wan replied, having instantly taken a liking to this woman.

Looking at her again though, Obi-Wan realized all this woman had been through. All that she had lost. She was clearly strong. But beneath that strength must lay terrible pain. 

"I am sorry about Dr. Lytner," Obi-Wan remarked. "If you wish to take his…remains, then we should get them now. For some reason I feel it would be in our best interests to leave this place quickly."

"No remains to take. We buried Pollo," Saya Vil remarked. There wasn't a trace of tears in her eyes. She hadn't even flinched when Obi-Wan had mentioned Pollo's name. 

__

Strong indeed, Obi-Wan thought_. But that sort of strength has a limit. Everyone has a limit._

As if sensing the tone of this exchange, Cranner Zib moved closer to Saya Vil, offering up support in a way that only close friends could. Obi-Wan noticed all this in the blink of an eye. He had been determined to find these people. And now that he had, Obi-Wan was glad. There was a depth and strength to these people that needed to stay alive.

"Then, we should move," Obi-Wan finally said.

"I'd like to get our supplies if possible," Cranner Zib remarked.

"That may be difficult," Anakin said, joining the conversation for the first time.

"Then, there was an avalanche," Cranner Zib responded. "Which means that Master Kenobi may be more right than he knows about us needing to get out of here quickly."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You saw the other cave we assume," Saya Vil remarked. When Obi-Wan nodded she continued. "Well, Cranner here rigged up a few parts and took some seismic readings on this planet."

"We kept trying to figure out how we ended up crashing here. We were very careful about our distance to the asteroid belt. It just didn't make sense that we were hit by one of the asteroids. That is, until I took the seismic readings," Cranner Zib said.

"This planet is breaking apart," Saya Vil continued. "We need to leave here as soon as possible."

"Any idea how long we have?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Difficult to pinpoint with the equipment we have," Cranner Zib responded. 

"Your best guess then, as a resourceful man of science." 

Obi-Wan had just thrown down a challenge to Cranner Zib's ego and they all knew it. Still, Cranner Zib simply smiled and responded.

"A few days, 4 maximum I should think."

"Then we need to make haste," Obi-Wan said. "It's getting dark, so we'll move in the morning. Let's get down to the other cave and round up your supplies."

The scientists moved toward the back of the cave to grab what few supplies they'd brought with them and proceeded to the entrance of the cave. Obi-Wan drifted back and gently touched Anakin's arm to get his attention.

"When we get inside the cave, I want you to help Cranner with that seismic scanner of his. We need a more precise estimate than a few days. If this planet starts breaking up I don't want to be on it."

"Understood Master," Anakin replied. "But are you sure we'll be able to clear the other cave."

"We'll clear it Anakin," Obi-Wan replied. "That's going to be the easy part."

Anakin gave him a quick look of disbelief but said nothing. Obi-Wan walked to the cave entrance and observed the scientists as they began their descent to the base of the mountain. The two Jedi followed behind, the cable launchers they'd used to climb still firmly planted where they'd been left. After a short walk the scientists stopped in front of the cave they had once inhabited. Anakin was already surveying the situation when Obi-Wan stepped up to his side.

"We may not be able to get the supplies after all," Saya Vil said.

"Yes. You didn't tell us the avalanche had buried the cave so thoroughly Master Jedi," Cranner Zib remarked, picking up on Saya Vil's words.

"No I don't suppose I did," was all Obi-Wan said in response.

"Then why did you have us come down here then," Cranner Zib said, clearly becoming frustrated with Obi-Wan.

"You lack the patience I would expect from a scientist Dr. Zib," Obi-Wan remarked coolly, though he really wasn't angry with Cranner Zib. The man had been stranded on a far away planet, one of his best friends killed. 

__

He should be frustrated by this point, Obi-Wan thought.

"My apologies for being short with you Master Kenobi. But the question still remains," Cranner Zib said after taking a calming breath.

"If you'll stand aside, we'll clear the cave entrance," Obi-Wan said.

"I'll love to see this. Are those lightsabers of yours such remarkable weapons as all that?" Cranner Zib remarked, his scientists curiosity peaked at the boldness of Obi-Wan's declaration.

"They are indeed remarkable tools," Obi-Wan replied, subtly altering Cranner Zib's use of the word weapon in his reference to a lightsaber, "but we have a greater tool at our disposal."

Saya Vil looked like she was about to ask a question but restrained herself. Obi-Wan was grateful to get a respite from the questions as he silently motioned for Anakin to join him. He sent a brief pulse through their Force bond and Anakin regarded him with genuine surprise. 

__

I didn't know we could do such a thing.

Obi-Wan nodded slightly and waited. Anakin wanted to speak, but finally exercised greater discipline than he usually exhibited. Instead of saying anything he simply nodded in response. Obi-Wan placed his right hand on Anakin's shoulder and raised his left hand toward the cave entrance. The constant trickle that was the Force suddenly became a rushing torrent, threatening to overwhelm Obi-Wan. He often felt this way when he connected to Anakin in the Force, but the boy lacked the control necessary to perform this sort of channeling. Obi-Wan's strength and connection to the Force were amplified by Anakin's considerable power. Ice and snow began to tremble and move from the cave opening. Large chunks of ice were lifted into the air and set delicately to the side. Much of the rest of the snow and ice was gently tipped to one side or the other. When it was all over, Obi-Wan exhaled deeply and tried to refocus his vision. The effort of focusing the power of two Jedi was exhausting, which was why Obi-Wan hadn't tried before with Anakin. Still, the moment had called for such drastic action. The cave wasn't completely clear, but they could easily gain entrance to it now.

"Remarkable," was all Cranner Zib could say.

"Indeed," Saya Vil concurred. I have always heard tales of the Jedi, tales that have earned my curiosity. But today, you have earned my respect."

"Who knew that a rescue mission could turn into a PR moment," Anakin remarked.

The scientists gazed at him briefly for a moment before starting to laugh uncontrollably. A wide smile spread across Obi-Wan's face as he turned to regard his Padawan. Anakin's ability to joke so often lightened the mood. Judging from the way the scientists were laughing, these were people long in need of a lightened mood. They all moved toward the cave and proceeded inside, as twilight took hold of the planet behind them. Obi-Wan activated some heat sticks and scattered them about the cave. He glanced briefly at Anakin, and then turned to regard Cranner Zib. 

"Dr. Zib…Cranner, I realize you must be quite tired, but we need your services I'm afraid," Obi-Wan said.

"What do you need?" Cranner Zib replied, though he'd deduced what the Jedi was going to say from observing the padawan moving toward the seismic scanner.

"My Padawan is quite good with machinery and circuitry. We need a better estimate of how long this planet has. I thought he might be able to help you get us that better estimate," Obi-Wan said.

Cranner Zib looked at Anakin skeptically for a moment, trying to envision the boy as being good with machinery and circuitry. He didn't see it at all, but arguing with the Jedi seemed a losing proposition.

"I welcome his assistance, though I'm not sure what more can be done," Cranner Zib said. "The problems with the scanner are more the availability of certain parts than the ability to put those parts together."

Obi-Wan nodded briefly in understanding, and turned to regard Anakin.

"Perhaps these will help," Anakin said, holding out some parts in his hand. 

Before leaving the scientists' wrecked ship Anakin had torn out some of the components of the computer console that hadn't been fried using the sonic pulse. Cranner Zib quickly scanned the parts in Anakin's hand and a broad smile broke out on his face.

"I think this young man may be of some assistance after all. These parts just might do the trick," Cranner remarked.

"Then I'll leave you to it," Obi-Wan said.

Cranner and Anakin both attacked the project with the same passion. Obi-Wan observed them briefly as he moved away. They both looked in their element, and Obi-Wan had no doubt they would become fast friends. He moved to sit next to Saya Vil, who had moved to the far end of the cave away from where the 3 men had been talking. 

"May I join you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Certainly," Saya responded. "I think Cranner's made a new friend."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan said. "Anakin is most happy when tinkering with some machine."

"Same for Cranner."

"And you," Obi-Wan remarked, "when are you most happy?" He was being more talkative, more inviting than normal. Something about these people, this woman, had gotten under his skin. He wasn't acting entirely like himself. Judging by the sadness that had just washed over her face, he wished he had been more like himself and never asked the question.

"I'm sorry to cause you pain," Obi-Wan said quickly.

"No, you do not cause me pain," Saya Vil responded, a slight tear on her cheek as she turned away from Obi-Wan. "It is with joy that I choose to remember the past. To remember Pollo. He was never one to show much affection but I knew how he felt. Those were my happiest moments. A smile from him, or a gentle touch, something that showed how much he cared. Yes, it is those moments that I treasure most of all."

"I see," was all Obi-Wan could say in response.

"You are kind to discuss this with me. Cranner and I have been so worried about surviving that we haven't really had time to…mourn."

"You did well to survive. And mourning, that will come in its own good time. I once lost someone very close to me, not the same as losing a husband, but as close as a Jedi can have. I still feel sadness whenever I think of my Master, Qui-Gon, but it quickly passes when I remember all the joy that we shared together. The sadness is never stronger than the joy."

"I will try to remember that," Saya Vil responded, though she still wasn't looking at Obi-Wan.

"I hope they can make it work," Obi-Wan said, changing the subject as he turned to regard Anakin and Cranner Zib working feverishly to assemble various parts.

"If anyone can it is Cranner, and with your Padawan I'd say we're in good hands," Saya said. "I must ask this, scientist's curiosity and all that."

Obi-Wan faced Saya Vil and waited for the question he knew would be coming. It was basically the question that those who were not Jedi always asked.

"How did you clear the cave entrance? I mean I know it was the Force, but I didn't know that it was so powerful."

"I could not have accomplished such a task alone," Obi-Wan said, as he turned to regard Anakin once again. "Anakin and I share a special bond, and he is stronger in the Force than almost anyone else I know. When the need presents itself two Jedi can join together in the Force."

"So you joined in the Force, amplifying each other?"

"Something like that," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"Amazing. What a great responsibility you carry," Saya said.

"Yes," was all Obi-Wan said in response.

Saya sensed that something had changed in the Jedi's tone. He was suddenly more somber and serious. She didn't know exactly what she'd said. She was about to speak again when an excited Anakin called out to them.

"I think we've got it Master."

"Excellent Padawan," Obi-Wan said, the somberness gone from his voice as he moved toward the excited Padawan.

Saya Vil followed behind, and chose to stand a distance away from the 3 men. Obi-Wan knelt down beside Cranner Zib.

"Activate it," Obi-Wan said.

Cranner Zib somehow found a button to push among the mishmash of wires and electronic parts, which caused a subtle whirring sound to be emitted from the makeshift device.

"Well?" Obi-Wan said, his uneasy feelings pushing him toward impatience.

"Not good," Cranner replied. "It looks like we've got 2 days, no more. I hope your ship isn't far."

"It's not," Obi-Wan responded. "We should have enough time. Better get some rest so we can get out bright and early. This pleasure trip just got serious."

"And here I was having such a good time too," Cranner cracked, but no one laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Attack!!!

"Anakin, time to move," Obi-Wan said, as he woke the young Jedi from his deep sleep.

Obi-Wan felt more refreshed than he had in some time. He felt warnings in the Force, growing stronger, but he figured this just meant that the planet was indeed rapidly approaching its end. The scientists had already awoken long before Anakin. 

__

They probably won't sleep well again until they are home, Obi-Wan thought.

The scientists gathered only a few of their supplies. The night before Obi-Wan had scanned the cave and decided what was necessary to take. The snow sled could be made to accommodate all 4 of them, but not if there was a lot of extra weight along. Obi-Wan exited the cave first, followed by Saya Vil. Anakin and Cranner trailed behind, still discussing some mechanical challenge from the night before. The snow sled was easily within sight. Obi-Wan took one step toward the snow sled before he pushed Saya Vil down and dove to the ground.

"Anakin, we've got company," Obi-Wan yelled as he ignited his lightsaber. 

He need not have bothered yelling. Anakin was already engaged in a fierce battle with some sort of creature. As Obi-Wan looked closer he could see that it was some sort of snow cat, not much bigger than a man, but with razor claws and sharp teeth. The cat had no tail, which Obi-Wan found strange, but its outer coat seemed tough beyond imagination. It was all white, except for it's eyes, which meant that even as you gazed right at it, there was still the possibility of losing sight of the creature among all the snow and ice of this planet. Obi-Wan had to make all these observations in the blink of an eye because another cat was barreling down on him. He slashed out with his lightsaber and heard a sickening howl pierce the air. A wave of the creatures seemed to come out of nowhere, and Obi-Wan had to somersault away to get a better fighting position. He could see that Anakin was struggling to hold the many creatures at bay, particularly as he tried to protect Cranner, who had only the metal pole from the day before to defend with. Obi-Wan saw Saya trapped near the cave entrance with one of the snow cats. He slashed ferociously at his attackers and then leapt to Saya's aid. He sliced through the cat with ease and pushed Saya back into the cave.

"Take cover," he yelled, sorry he had to be so rough with so little warning.

Obi-Wan watched Anakin lose his balance on a patch of ice and fall to the ground. In that moment Obi-Wan called the Force to him fully. He pushed outward with the Force in all directions, generating something akin to a shield around himself that kept the creatures partially at bay as he sliced his way toward the fallen Padawan. Anakin still had his lightsaber in hand, but was in a losing position if he couldn't stand. Obi-Wan spun and sliced, jumped and dodged, the Force flowing through him more strongly than it ever had before. There was fire in his eyes, a determination to see this mission succeed. He was so fully into the dance that he didn't feel the slashes come. One across his leg which should have floored him, but instead fueled his drive. He brought only death with him as his blue lightsaber whirled through the air with superhuman speed. The onslaught seemed to dissipate as he moved steadily toward Anakin. He reached out a hand and sent several snow cats flying into the air. A slash of a claw grazed his wrist but he held firm to his lightsaber. He was beginning to feel the blood now, emptying out of him, though he pressed forward with cool resolve. Obi-Wan almost reached Anakin when he felt a heavy weight on his back. Razor sharp teeth dug into his shoulder and he lost his grip on the lightsaber. He threw a sharp elbow into the creature's midsection, loosening its grip for an instant. Rolling away he called the lightsaber back to his hand, slashed out in a wide circle and cut the creature in half. He felt the darkness closing in, and with a last ounce of strength managed to toss his lightsaber toward Anakin. Then he saw no more.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – On the Brink

"Master," Anakin cried as he saw Obi-Wan fall.

In one fluid motion Anakin somehow managed to spring to his feet and catch Obi-Wan's lightsaber in his left hand as he planted. He couldn't plant very firmly on the icy surface though, so he allowed his momentum to carry him through a full twirl as he caught the lightsaber from Obi-Wan. He spun and slashed, decimating any snow cats that came near. One snow cat was cleaved in four from the double blades, while another ended up impaled on Anakin's saber. Clearly, the snow cats were driven by an insatiable hunger, for food or battle Anakin couldn't be sure, but they also showed the faintest glimmer of intellect. Observing the sweeping death that Obi-Wan and then Anakin had dealt to their numbers, the remaining snow cats began to withdraw. They purred menacingly, but relented when Anakin stared back at them with cold resolve. If the snow cats had been able to tell the tale they might have said that Anakin appeared to be grinning. The last snow cat bounded far out of sight some minutes later, allowing Anakin to finally extinguish the two deadly sabers.

"That was amazing my boy," Cranner Zib exclaimed coming up behind Anakin. "Such skill. I can't for the life of me figure out where those blooming creatures came from. They must have been hibernating when the discovery team scanned the planet. If their body functions slowed down enough they could probably avoid a standard life scan from a ship. Fascinating. This brings up so many…" 

Cranner stopped mid sentence when he noticed Obi-Wan on the ground for the first time, Saya cradling him in her arms, bright red blood splattered on her face and body. Anakin took awhile to break out of his slow daze before sprinting to Obi-Wan's side. Cranner followed swiftly behind. Up close the situation looked even more grave. Obi-Wan's skin had a tone that Anakin usually associated with corpses, of which he had seen plenty. Blood seemed to be everywhere, and Obi-Wan's breath was coming ragged and slow. Saya Vil's eyes met Anakin's and for a brief moment Anakin thought that it was already too late. Then he saw a fire in her eyes, one that would accept not quitting. She gently laid Obi-Wan on the ice, grabbed Cranner by the arm and rushed into the cave. Anakin simply knelt down on the ice. He could feel the shock hitting him now. 

__

What will I do if Obi-Wan dies?

The fear he felt in his heart at this moment was usually reserved only for his mother. Anakin laid a tentative hand on Obi-Wan's uninjured shoulder, causing the Jedi Master to stir.

"You did well," Obi-Wan said in a whisper of a voice. 

"So did you Master. I've never seen the Force flow so strongly through you."

"Ah," was all Obi-Wan said, clearly weak from the effort of trying to talk.

"Don't speak Master. We'll get you patched up. We'll get you away from here," Anakin said, though his voice was close to breaking.

"I have no doubt that you will Padawan," Obi-wan replied with a complete mask of serenity settling over his face. "I suspect you can do almost anything you set your mind to."

Anakin was even more unnerved by the way Obi-Wan was talking. He seemed too serene. Anakin saw Saya Vil and Cranner Zib running back to his position and felt a small measure of hope rise inside his heart.

"We must move him to the cave. We're set up to treat his injuries," Saya Vil proclaimed, straining to keep the calm in her voice.

Obi-Wan's eyes were still open, but his breathing was even slower, and his body inhumanly still. Anakin was physically and emotionally drained, but touching the Force he was able to lift Obi-Wan up in his arms and carry him to the cave. He settled the Jedi Master down gently where Saya instructed him and backed away to allow the two scientists to work. Time passed without his notice until finally Saya shook his arm.

"He is stabilized for now. Between the two of us we had enough medical training to patch him up decently. Frankly though, without immediate medical attention, I'm afraid it doesn't look good. Saya Vil turned away when she said this, having already realized what her words meant. Anakin understood too. They were on a planet in the middle of nowhere. There was no civilization as they knew it on the planet. Icis was a fair distance away from any other planet. There was no place to turn for immediate medical attention. Obi-Wan would die.

"No!" Anakin exclaimed, as he gazed down at his injured Maser. "I will save him."

"How!" Saya Vil blurted out, louder than she intended.

"I don't know how," Anakin responded back, the cold resolve coming over him once more, "but I will save him."

Saya Vil looked at him bewildered. She imagined she might have looked this way when Pollo died. No matter how well trained, it always took the human heart a little time to catch up with what the mind already knew.

"If only we had some of the Hydera minerals," Cranner mumbled to no one in particular.

Anakin perked up at the mention of the Hydera minerals, practically hurling Cranner to his feet.

"We have to find more," Anakin said in a voice that allowed no argument as he held Cranner up by the arm.

Still, Cranner gave one. "We can't. We don't have the equipment to locate the Hydera, and even if we could there is no way to extract it safely."

"Actually," Saya broke in, "we can easily locate the Hydera. It's extracting it that's the problem."

Slowly, both Anakin and Cranner turned to Saya and simultaneously remarked, "What did you say?"

"I know where the Hydera is. But there's no way to extract it," she replied.

"Show me," Anakin said without hesitation, though Cranner was far less enthusiastic.

"What good will that do. We still can't extract it," he said.

"Show me," Anakin said again, releasing Cranner from his grasp. This time the coldness in his voice startled both scientists into cooperation.

Saya Vil walked outside the cave and pointed at a spot on the ground not far from where Obi-Wan had just lay wounded. Anakin strode toward it, as the scientists followed behind, and looked down at the ice. 

"This section must be delicate for whatever reason," Saya began to say. "Or maybe the fighting wore the ice away. At any rate, that yellow shine is the Hydera mineral."

Anakin had to strain to see what she was talking about. Finally he saw the tiniest flicker of yellow beneath the ice. Anakin began to reach out a hand to examine the spot when Cranner grabbed his arm and yanked him away.

"You can't do that. Very dangerous remember," Cranner uttered quickly, wanting to stifle the anger he saw in Anakin's eyes.

Anakin stood and took 3 deep breaths before speaking again.

"There has to be some way to extract it," he finally said.

"Afraid not," Cranner said. "We had to use pinpoint laser technology to extract it, and even then the process was slow going because of the risk."

Anakin paced some more, calling on the Force to help him stay calm. Suddenly, a spark lit in his eyes, and a firm determination took hold in his heart.

"Get back to the cave. You should be safe there," Anakin said.

"What are you going to…" Cranner began to ask, but he was cut off by Saya Vil's insistent voice.

"You heard what Jedi Skywalker said Cranner. Back to the cave," she said.

"But…" he began again, but this time Anakin's voice cut him off.

"Take this," Anakin said to Saya Vil, placing a small device in her hand. "It has the access code for the snow sled and our ship. The snow sled already has the coordinates of the ship programmed into it. If I don't come back to the cave, take Master Obi-Wan and leave this planet."

"But…" Cranner began again, but this time Saya was dragging him back to the cave by the arm. 

He turned his attention to her and began mouthing objections as they disappeared back inside the cave. Anakin gathered the Force to him. He allowed all the memories of his time with Obi-Wan to come flooding in. He saw a hooded figure saying, "You will be a Jedi. I promise." He saw the long first walk to his quarters in the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan's presence the only thing that reassured him in this strange place. He saw the day Obi-Wan gave him the river rock that the Jedi Master treasured, a gift from his own Master, Qui-Gon Jinn. He saw the day they had fought off pirates on Corellia, and restored trade to sectors that badly needed it. He saw Obi-Wan's smile, lots of Obi-Wan's smiles, and wondered if his assessment of his Master as too serious had been wrong. He gathered all these memories together, even the arguments with Obi-Wan, and called the Force to him. The memories reminded him what he was fighting to save. The memories solidified his will. The Force heard his call. It came to him in waves. He felt connected to all that was. He listened to the sounds of an entire universe. Anakin focused his mind downward, shifting through all the sounds until he heard only that which was in front of him. He felt the Hydera mineral throbbing with power just beneath the surface of the ice. Anakin shifted his lightsaber once in his hand, gathered the Force around him, ignited the saber, and plunged it into the ice.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Return

"Anakin. Anakin," Obi-Wan's still whispery voice called out.

"Yes Master," Anakin replied, coming up alongside Obi-Wan's bed.

For the first time Obi-Wan was able to truly focus his vision on his surroundings. He was back onboard the transport they had used to travel to Icis. Some sort of yellow liquid was slowly traveling down a long, thin tube and into his arm. His bodily readings danced on the computer console next to the bed, the first true sign that he was out of danger.

"What…what happened?" Obi-Wan asked. He was still very weak.

"Cranner and Saya saved you," Anakin said sheepishly.

"Don't be so modest young man," Saya Vil remarked, coming up behind Anakin. "It was you who saved him," she said, facing Obi-Wan for the first time. "If I hadn't been there myself I wouldn't believe it was possible."

The excitement in her voice peaked Obi-Wan's interest, as it was a tone he had never heard her speak in before. He slowed turned to regard Anakin and waited.

"It was nothing," was all Anakin would say, strangely unable to meet Obi-Wan's eyes.

"Not exactly so my boy," Cranner Zib's voice boomed over the intercom. Obi-Wan guessed that he must be the one flying the ship. "It was amazing. As I said, remarkable **tool **that lightsaber is, at least in your hands. Able to extract Hydera mineral without blowing you into tiny bits."

Obi-Wan started at this news. He knew how dangerous and difficult it was to extract the Hydera minerals. From what he knew of the Icis expedition, they had used pinpoint laser technology to extract the Hydera from the planet's asteroid belt. How Anakin had accomplished the same feet was beyond him.

"You've been busy then Padawan," was all Obi-Wan said though, despite his curiosity.

"So it would seem," was Anakin's only reply. However, he did seem to loosen a bit at the humor in Obi-Wan's voice.

Saya Vil looked at both Jedi and simply shook her head. 

"I thought I'd seen Jedi do some amazing things. Of all that, this exchange right here is the most amazing."

Anakin simply stared back at her, while Obi-Wan smirked slightly.

"Discipline prevents my Padawan from bragging about his exploits, or running over here and embracing me in some sort of grand hugging fiasco," Obi-Wan said, causing Anakin to blush slightly. 

"Well I have no such modesty," Cranner Zib boomed over the intercom once more. "After that amazing feet, he managed to pilot us all back to this transport on that snow sled of yours. I must say I've never gone so fast in my entire life, and have no wish to repeat such an experience. Of course, it was better than when he sent us screaming through the asteroid belt of the planet just ahead of the planet blowing apart. That was one time I wish my scientific findings had been wrong."

"I don't," Obi-Wan said. "I suspect we'd still be down there without that 2 day prediction."

"Easy to say for a man who was unconscious through the whole thing. The way my stomach feels right now, I think I would have preferred to take my chances with a dying planet," Cranner responded.

"I can certainly relate to that feeling, having flown with Anakin on many occasions." 

"It think it's terrible that you tease him that way Master Kenobi," Saya Vil remarked, though she was trying her hardest not to smile at the exchange between Obi-Wan and Cranner.

"Perhaps you're right," Obi-Wan said, his voice losing some of the energy it had just possessed. "At any rate, I'm glad to see that you and Dr. Zib are safe."

"Thanks to you and your apprentice," Saya responded. "We are forever in your debt."

"You did well to remain alive as long as you did," Obi-Wan responded. "Even after we found you, many of the things you contributed inevitably helped us all escape the planet alive. Let's just call it even shall we."

"Who's being modest now," Saya remarked with a slight smile on her face.

"Master Yoda did say I need to work on that," Obi-Wan said in response.

Saya was about to continue with the back and forth when she noticed Anakin nervously standing close to Obi-Wan's bed. She took the cue and began to move toward the cockpit.

"Let me see if Cranner needs any help getting us back to Coruscant. You two probably have a lot to talk about," she said as she moved out of the room where Obi-Wan was convalescing.

"Thank you Saya," Obi-Wan said. 

He watched her exit the room before turning to his Padawan. 

"You are troubled by something?" he asked. Obi-Wan couldn't always read Anakin's emotions, at least not as well as Qui-Gon had been able to read his, but he didn't need their Force bond to notice Anakin's demeanor. He looked like a frightened child.

"You almost died," Anakin blurted out.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said calmly.

"And you're so calm about it," Anakin said, beginning to pace around the room in a clear sign of agitation.

"There is no death. There is only the Force."

Anakin stopped pacing and regarded Obi-Wan as though he had just lost his mind.

"I assure you I am quite sane Padawan. It is in the most difficult times that we must turn to the Code for support," Obi-Wan said.

"I know all this." Obi-Wan recognized Anakin's "not another lecture" tone.

"I know that you know. I merely said it for my own benefit," Obi-Wan said. "What else is troubling you Padawan?"

"I saw you lying there, dying, and all I could feel was fear," Anakin admitted, unable to look Obi-Wan in the eye as he uttered the words. "I don't want to ever feel that way again."

"I don't want to ever feel that way again either."

Anakin didn't smile at Obi-Wan's attempted humor, so the Jedi Master tried a different tact.

"You must not be afraid of your fear Anakin. You must embrace it, let it flow through you, and then let it go. Your fear can sometimes be your greatest strength, but it can also be your greatest weakness. It is how you choose to meet it that will determine which."

"I don't know if I can do what you say Master," Anakin responded.

"All in time young one. All in time."

"I'm glad you're going to be alright Master," Anakin said.

"As am I Padawan. This mission has challenged us both. We shall be stronger for it. I thank you for saving me."

"Master Yoda always says, 'everything has its role to play.' I guess my roll is saving you."

"Ah. I see your quick wit has returned."

"It never left," Anakin said, smiling for the first time during this exchange.

"How fortunate for me then," Obi-Wan remarked dryly.

Anakin moved out the door in order to allow Obi-Wan to get some rest. As he gazed back over his shoulder, Anakin saw that Obi-Wan was fast asleep. He stared briefly at Obi-Wan's sleeping form and shook his head. He loved his Master dearly but deep down he felt he could never follow Obi-Wan's advice. He would never be able to embrace his fear. Instead, he vowed that he would steel himself so that fear could not touch him. He was strong. He could do it. He would do it. 


End file.
